In Memoriam
by Mitsukai Mizu Amaya
Summary: There are moments that define us. Who we are, where we've been, what we hope of accomplish. This is a series of one-shots, vignettes, and other short pieces centered around the moments that define the characters of FFIX.
1. The Princess and the Thief

**Author's Note:** Finally gotten off my lazy butt and done something, hmm? Well, this one'll be different. This fanfic will be short vignettes, maybe a few oneshots, of different parts of the game that either aren't shown or you just wanna know what the hell they were thinking. I'll get the next parts of Angelus Lacrima and Paradise Lost done… eventually xDD My muse seems to have left for them~

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I was Garnet and had me a Zidane, but sadly, I only cosplay her and my good friend cosplays Zidane. I wish I owned Squeenix, oh I wish I wish~ xD

* * *

I

The Princess and the Thief

"You know your mother fell in love with a robber and a thief. A prince is just as bad if not worse."

_Robin O'Locksley, The Princess of Thieves_

* * *

_Back Then_

HIM

I didn't know it at the time, but from that second on the balcony in the castle, I was ruined. I'm really falling for her, aren't I? Look at me! The great womanizing thief Zidane Tribal, falling in love with royalty! A thief and a princess… sounds like the stuff of fairytales and those cheesy romance novels Ruby reads.

I don't have manners, I don't have class, I don't have the noble blood of those pompous Treno _pricks_ in me. All I've got is myself, and trust me… that's not always something you want around.

When Brahne died and Dagger became the Queen, I felt like someone ripped me in half. Hell, at the time I wished someone would! But no, that's not how it works, is it? We grit and fuckin' bear it, no matter how much it hurts. So I did what I do best, street urchin and all, and ran away. Card tournament in Treno… should've known better then to slack off with Kuja still around. But hell, can you blame me? When Dagger was a Princess, I could _dream_… but now she's a Queen, and there's nothing I could do about it.

I never felt lower then I did when Alexandria was attacked. Dagger was fighting to protect her people from one of _her own summons_ and there I was, wasting away in a drunken stupor waiting for the next round of the tournament. I felt lower then dirt, and it was then that I resolved to protect her. Through anything, I'll protect her.

Damn, why is that?

HER

It wasn't until it was too late that I realized what had happened. Was it because he was so kind to me, even when he was being his lecherous self? Was it his roguish looks, his sense of justice? What was it?

I am the last royal of Alexandria, and he is a thief of Tantalus. I am Gaian, he is Terran. We should not be together. When I realized what was happening to me, I tried to fight it. Really, I did. He doesn't have the manners or the debonair attitude of any of the noble men mother had tried to set me up with. He didn't have the royal upbringing I did. But Zidane has heart; a strength of character and a love of life I could never dream of having.

Our time in Madain Sari made me realize I was falling for him. That time on the boat in the docks, just before I got my memories back… the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. If it wasn't for the fact that Eiko started singing _that song_, I don't know what would have happened. I realized it then, and realized I _had_ to stop this before it got worse.

I didn't know how bad it had gotten.

Then when I saw him again in Alexandria, just before my coronation, I wanted to cry. I could see how he felt, plain as day on his face. I could see it, and felt like someone was ripping me apart from the inside. Then he left, and I became Queen. We can never be together now…

He came for me, when Bahamut struck. I didn't think he would, because it was all over, right? But he did, and by the gods in that moment I stopped caring what I was or what he was. When he jumped off the castle for me and landed on the stone, I lunged for him. It didn't care about being Queen, about what the people would think, about all of that.

All that mattered was Zidane was by my side.

_Now_

HIM

Did you know that woman are absolute _hell_ when they're pregnant and you don't get the damn ice-cream fast enough? No? Well they fuckin' are, and it fuckin' sucks. Ooops, not supposed to cuss so much anymore, am I? Well whatever; you can take the thief off the streets, but you can't take the thief outta him.

But I'll tell you something; I thought I had seen the most beautiful woman in the world when I first saw Dagger on that balcony. It's been years now, and boy was I wrong. There is nothing, _nothing_, better then seeing your wife, your _Queen_ holding your daughter in her arms. It shocked me, the immediate overflowing of love I felt when I saw our little Ariadne. Pretty cool name, huh? I chose it. She really is a beautiful little girl… just like her parents, of course.

The damn aristocracy of Alexandria was pissed when we got married. Downright livid, actually… it was hilarious. The people were ecstatic though, which was weird. Apparently saving the world gives you some sort of status, huh?

Anyway, that's about it. Yup…

Aw, fuck… 'course it's not.

Zidane Tribal, King of Alexandria… did good for a thief, huh?

… but I like 'Dagger's Husband' more.

HER

I was nearly taken away from him. Some of the nobles tried to rebel when I married Zidane, but to everyone's surprise not a single person stood up with them. The nobles had nor force against me because the people had accepted him. Accepted a thief as their King! Imagine my surprise… but it could not have worked out better.

He is a great king and an amazing husband. Even more surprising, hmm? Soon after he became king, he set about cleaning up the place. Public works projects, the arts, helping people off the streets. I think he wanted to help his people…

I don't know what his childhood was like. I only know bits and pieces, but what I do know was it was bad. I think he wants to help others get out of that situation like he did. And I love him even more for it.

Then there is Ariadne. The look on Zidane's face when I told him I was pregnant… he was absolutely scared out of his wits! But then he got so affectionate; would not let me do a thing for nine months. There were times where he would just lay with his ear against my stomach for hours at a time, just listening. I was hard to deal with at times, but he told me afterwards that it was all worth it just to get to hold his daughter in his own arms. I think he thought he couldn't have kids because of what he was and what he'd been through, despite what Mikoto had told him on the matter. He thought he didn't deserve it.

How could anyone so kind as him not?

I am Garnet til Alexandros XVII to my people.

To my peers I am Dagger.

I was once Sarah of Madain Sari.

But now I am the wife of Zidane Tribal, and that's all I care to be.


	2. To Covet

**Author's Note:** Yay, a new one! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and criticism enjoyed and appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **Squeenix, oh Squeenix, wherefore art thou Squeenix? Oh right, in the hands of someone who's not me. Oh well… Guess what means I can't order the sequel to FFIX I want…

II

To Covet

"_He had discovered a great law of human action, without knowing it- namely, in order to make a man or a boy __**covet**__ a thing, it is only necessary to make the thing difficult to attain__"_

_-Mark Twain_

As a child on Terra, Kuja always wanted what he could not have. If he could not have it, he would strive and work until he could, fight whatever foe was necessary. When young Sebastian was born, Garland had told him what he could not have. Kuja would never have the power Sebastian would wield; he was only a temporary fix until the baby genome grew into the power Garland gave him as an Angel of Death.

Kuja would not accept this, and endeavored to get rid of the child. But he couldn't kill Sebastian, oh no… Garland had placed protection on him that even Kuja could not do away with. So he simply dropped him on Gaia, the doomed planet. If he could not have the power Sebastian would obtain, and if he could not kill the boy, then perhaps simply leaving him in a trash can in the city of Lindblum would be enough.

After then, he resumed his role as the Angel of Death. He went on doing as Garland asked, all the while plotting to overthrow his father. It was while on a trip to Alexandria to sow the seeds of war did he first see her.

He was looking out the window as the elephant lady droned on about his proposition, bored out of his mind. He associated with Brahne purely for the benefit of Terra, as Garland had told him. There was a lovely garden below them, and he amused himself thinking of how he would rule it, and this land, as soon as he discovered how to get Garland out of the picture.

She was small and a little on the thin side, sitting under the shade of a large blooming lilac tree. Her hair was very long and a dark, chocolate brown, hanging loosely about her shoulders and dancing in the lightest of breezes. The young girl looked quite bit younger then him; sixteen at the most. Her hands skillfully threaded through a small embroidery loop. From what he could see, it looked like the girl was making embroidery of the garden. _'Impressive…'_ Kuja thought, raising a hand to his chin. Her clothing was elaborate and pearly white, much like Brahnes was but with a more reserved and less gaudy tone. She reached up to sweep her hair over her shoulder, looking up at the sky with an almost sad, longing glance. She was absolutely beautiful…

"Who is she?" Kuja asked, interrupting Brahne's explanation of Alexandria's defense and how his weapons and magic could enforce it.

The large queen looked somewhat startled at the interruption, "Who?"

"The girl in the garden, your majesty," He hated calling her that… but mental poison works best with civility and courtesy, not sharp words and anger.

Brahne all but waddled her way over, peaking out the window before returning to her seat, "That is my daughter, Garnet."

"The summoner from Madain Sari?" This drew Kuja's interest even further. If she was indeed the queen's daughter…

Brahne nodded, "Yes; her sixteenth birthday is in around six months."

"You can extract the Eidolons from her then, Brahne," He smirked, eyes never leaving the curvy form of the princess. _'Such beauty…'_ Kuja mused, his smirk widening.

"Will the process harm her?" Brahne asked in a worried tone. His smirk faltered for but half a second; it would take more then a week to turn the queen completely, it seemed.

"If she is asleep for it, no," Kuja reluctantly turned his gaze away from Garnet to look at the queen, "I expect that she is betrothed?"

To his surprise, Brahne shook her head, "No; I would rather her chose a husband for herself. A husband and king willingly chosen is usually a better ruler then one forced on the kingdom. I would know; I chose my late husband against the will of my father, and Alexandria has never had a better monarch."

"Very true… my condolences about the king, your majesty," Kuja turned back to the window. Garnet was not walking through the garden's edge, running her hand along the walls like they were the bars of a cage and she was looking for a weakness. _'A beautiful canary in a cage…'_

"Now, about your payment—"

"I need none," He cut Brahne off, "Just give me her."

"What?"

"Allow me Garnet's hand, and I will give you whatever you wish free of charge."

It took a while for Brahne to accept his proposition. About three months into their negotiations, she was too far gone to care about anything but her own pleasure and power, just as he had planned. Brahne then agreed to the marriage, and Garnet would be informed of it after her birthday celebration and before the Eidolon extraction. Kuja would have his canary and the world soon…

Then she was gone. Run off with the performers at her birthday. Kuja had been gone at the time, preparing below the castle for Garnet's extraction. When news reached him, they were already gone. Whoever said 'don't shoot the messenger' obvious did not know how good it felt to let loose…

Not too long after he saw Sebastian again, to his surprise. Kuja had convinced Brahne to finally attack Burmecia, the weakest of the three great nations. How surprised he had been to see his brother there! He had not died as Kuja had wished, and that damn protection Garland gave him was still there. Apparently, his name was Zidane now, and he looked to be nothing more then a lowborn thief. Why was he there, and with such company…? He could not kill him, but perhaps Beatrix…? No, she would not kill him either. He would have to leave Sebas… _Zidane_ alive again, and it angered him to no end.

Then he saw her again; in the auction house of Treno. Brahne had given him the city, more or less, and he was resting in the balcony when she caught his eye. She looked even more beautiful not, if possible, in her orange jumpsuit and her exhausted demeanor. What had his little canary gone through? She was returning to Alexandria, by the looks of it. Right into back to the cage she hated to much… Kuja wondered why she would. But it was most entertaining, and once she was there, Garnet would become his.

The feel of her in his arms when she returned was electric. Kuja knew Brahne would behead her, in the poisoned state the queen was, but it would only take a few choice words from Kuja to dissuade her. Such was the power he held. But the game was afoot now, and the canary was back with him. Kuja loved beauty more then anything; he possessed everything he saw as beautiful. Garnet would be no exception, and she would be the crown jewel of his collection…

If it wasn't for Zidane.

Oh, how that boy angered him! He had stolen his power, his place on Terra, what was rightfully his, and now…! Now he had taken his canary away from him! That damned Genome would die… die in the most painful manner imaginable. And Kuja's imagination was vivid. He would toy with Zidane, torture him, then deliver his contorted corpse to Garnet as a show of what happens when you anger him. _No one_ crosses Kuja. _No one_ defies him. He wanted everything, and damn it all, _he would get it._

Once more the group came right to him. They were all in small cages, but Kuja watched only Zidane and Garnet. Oh how he would destroy Zidane… how he would make Garnet love him as she obviously did Zidane… The look of absolute terror on her gorgeous features when he attacked Alexandria and when he trapped her in the cell were exquisite. He did no think he would ever tire of it.

But he still needed Zidane, so he could not do away with him yet. The protection Garland gave him would protect the Genome from Terras magics in Oeilvert, so first he must go there. He allowed the boy to take three with him, because no one could survive the place alone, and Kuja wanted Zidane _alive_ for what he had planned… but then he chose Garnet. _His_ Garnet. How dare he! How dare…

Kuja allowed it, and he did not see either again until Terra. He did not need that land anymore, and the power he had gotten~! But it was not enough… it was never enough. Garnet did not want him as he desired her, and Garland had finally told him that _he would die._ It was unforgivable; that he should die and everyone else live!

So he destroyed it. Everyone and everything his touched died. A beautiful terror he had become… he would end it all. Destroy it all because _he could not have it all._ They would all burn; all die in a flame of glory and retribution! His revenge was at hand!

Then they defeated him. Despite it all, his nemesis and his canary did away with him. He would die here, broken and alone in the confines of the Iifa tree. How tragic it was; like the anti-hero in one of Lord Avon's plays… he did so love his plays…

But then Zidane came. No; not Zidane… Sebastian. In that moment, Kuja saw his folly. Sebastian had returned to him, despite everything. Returned alone; the brothers brought back together. The one he hated; the one he tried so hard to _kill_ was the one to save him. He had saved the group from Necron because he finally felt the guilt that was long hidden inside him, but to actually have Sebastian come back for him…

This must have been what he wanted all along; what he was missing. All he wanted was someone to care, someone to tear him from the cage he was born in. Perhaps that was why he wanted Garnet so… that moment in the garden he had seen the despair on her face from being trapped in the castle. It reminded him so much of himself…

And she had found salvation in Sebastian, her Zidane Tribal. How funny that Kuja would find it in the same person, his own brother.

So strange… yet that was why he used the last of his strength to save his brother when the vines closed in. Zidane had given him the one thing no one else would even attempt.

Hope.


End file.
